


Running Shoes

by Lindylaura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Castiel falling for Dean, Dean in Shorts, Destiel - Freeform, Flirty!Dean, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy fic, M/M, Race, Shorts!Dean, Train Fiction, Tumblr Prompt, adorable kissing, shy!Castiel, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindylaura/pseuds/Lindylaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt posted before the fiction! Had so much fun with this, definitely wimped out on the ending... may go back and fix that. Short and sweet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Shoes

 

 

                Leaning his head against the cold metal pole, the brunet closed his eyes to the comforting sound of the train clattering over the tracks, the loud chatter of excited passengers and the quieter sound of newspaper pages being turned. A small smile plays across his lips, as he seems to listen to the world around him. Castiel smiles as he watches him, he seems to go through the same ritual every morning. While every other morning commuter seems glued to a screen (though of course, Castiel’s eyes are glued to him), or the odd few to a book or newspaper, the brunet seems to lose himself in the sounds of the world waking up around him.

            He’s usually dressed in darker colours, some sort of plaid shirt always adorning him even in the middle of summer but today he seemed to break his dress code (presumably because of the heat wave revenging the city today); He dons a light gray Henley, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, with some dark jeans and his signature plaid shirt knotted around his hips. With his shirt out of the way, Cas can finally see the necklace that always hangs around his neck, partially hidden from view on normal days. It seems to be some sort of bronze talisman, hanging on a simple black cord, trying to get a better view, Castiel shifts his weight forward. Suddenly the train stops and Cas rips his headphones out and glances at the blinking light on the map above the door, only to hear the final words announcing that this is his station. He grabs his bag from the rack above him and barely makes it out the door, and as always he can see the broad back of the brunet three steps ahead of him, already reaching the stairs to the main road. Castiel runs after him as always, the daily intention of beating him to the lights slipping through his fingers. He reaches the stairs, taking them two at a time and barely passing the brunet in front of him, and when he reaches the top of the stairs he continues running, barely stopping as the traffic light turns yellow. Cas leans over, hands on knees and bag dropping to the ground. He takes a minute to catch his breath, but when he feels a hand on his shoulder he looks up to see the brunet walking backwards across the street.  
                “I’ve been winning for two months now, can’t stop now. Have a good day, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says with a wink, turning around and jogging across the street, his backpack bumping as he runs.

                Castiel laughs in disbelief, straightening up and putting his hands up behind his head. He continued catching his breath, his grin growing as the brunet barely makes it to the other side, almost trips over the curb as a car zips by him. Putting one hand by his mouth, Castiel shouts,  
“I’ll bring my running shoes tomorrow!” and the brunet throws a grin back, before disappearing into the crowd. When Castiel reaches the office, he’s still got a grin on his face (and it’s starting to hurt, if he’s being honest). His brother Gabriel claps a hand on his shoulder, pulling it away quickly with a look of disgust as he comes around to face Cas,  
“Why are you soaking wet, Cas?” a sound akin to a giggle escapes Castiel’s lips, and the look on Gabriel’s face morphs into one of disbelief, a little bit of the disgust remaining. “What the hell was that?” Castiel starts to walk forward, but is stopped again as Gabriel side steps into his path. “I know!” a grin spreads across his face, “You beat him today! You beat the plaid guy!” Castiel’s only response is what can only be described as a cheeky smile, as he puts his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders, moving him to the side and continuing on.

 

* * *

 

            After a long debate, Castiel had decided to wear his running shoes to work today. As he stepped onto his usual train car, he couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his face when he saw the brunet in his normal position, the plaid shirt once again tied around his waist, though this time he was rocking a short sleeved Henley, tight enough that it showed off what had to be an amazing, yet slightly dadish body. For the first time since Castiel had seen him, he was wearing a pair of shorts too, with sneakers to match. The brunet looked at him as he got on, with a matching smile he made his way over to Cas. Cas glances down at his shoes, shaking his foot a bit.   
“You sure you’re ready for this?” the brunet smiles at him, “I’m Dean by the way… what’s your name?”   
“Cas,” he pauses, “Castiel.” He laughs and Dean’s smile grows, his head tilting to one side as if question Castiel’s laugh, “Even when you’re wearing shorts and a tee, you couldn’t ditch the plaid?” Dean throws his head back in a loud laugh that seems to fill the train and draw attention to the two of them. When he faces Cas again, there’s a new twinkle in his eyes and a different sort of grin,  
“Just like you couldn’t ditch the tie?” he reaches over and into Cas’ pocket, pulling out his favourite tie and draping it around his neck. He studies it for a second, his grin dropping to a slight frown as he slowly begins to start tying it, his tongue slipping between his teeth. After a couple of minutes (and many restarts) later, he leans away with a goofy smile. “Done!” he admires his work, as Castiel barely glances down at it, instead he looks up at the map and tries to hide his own smile. He shifts away, turning himself slightly just as the announcement sounds and the doors slide open. Castiel playfully shoves Dean’s shoulders, stepping out of the car and running to the stairs, glancing behind him with a grin. Dean is laughing as he steps off the train, quickening his pace to catch up. As Castiel reaches the stairs, he feels a hand on his shoulder and doesn’t have to look back to know it’s Dean, who pulls him back slightly before he can get a foot on the step. By the time he gets his balance, Dean is already a couple of steps ahead of Cas. In an attempt to catch up, he takes the steps in threes, his legs barely long enough to reach each step, he passes Dean and reaches the top, taking a few steps forward.

            Castiel again feels a hand on his shoulder, this time though it pulls him back and draws him into a tight embrace. He barely has time to react before there’s a pair of soft lips kissing his; His eyes meet the deep green ones he’s known to love over the past two months, and then they close, and his arms reach up and wrap around Dean’s neck. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it’s long enough to leave Cas in a daze when Dean pulls away… A daze strong enough that when Dean runs past him and crosses the street, he doesn’t get his feet to move until the light is already blinking and he can no longer cross. Dean stops across the street, his eyes twinkling and he again throws his head back in a loud laugh that once again, draws the attention of everyone around him. Castiel can’t help but join in on the laughter, crouching down as he catches his breath again and staring across the street at Dean. When the light turns, he stands up and practically runs across the street, joining Dean on the other side. He grins when Dean grabs his tie, pulling him forward and pausing when he looks down at it with a laugh. Cas looks down, joining in when he sees his tie is done backwards, he glances at Dean accusingly,  
“What? Can you blame me? I was hoping it would distract you and I would win.” Dean says with a wink, before pulling Cas the rest of the way in and playing a kiss directly on his lips. Cas pulls away slightly,   
“Dean, would you like to go out sometime?”  
“Only if I don’t have to bring my running shoes… cause man I don’t do shorts.”

 


End file.
